paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Progressive-Traditional-Continuity Military Doctrine
Background The Progressive-Traditional-Continuity Military Doctrine or PTC for short is a military strategy implemented publicly within the Jod Military Forces in 10 BBY & spearheaded by Jod Military Sciences under the Military Modernization Program by the sudden formation & accidental discovery of the Alpha-Omega Traversal Wormhole. Although the wormhole's discovery was relatively secret and done by the Kingdom's Navy, the truth---however---was that the House of Royal Intelligence had discovered the wormhole over a century prior and had secretly worked with Royal Command in achieving travel between Companion Cresh and The G''alaxy'''' for many years. Subsequently, it was the HRI that had ''allowed the Jod Military Forces to discover the wormhole, as such to further their own Operation Timber's goals with the formation of the Military Modernization Program. Once the wormhole was "officially" discovered, there was deep military concern that the Kingdom of Jod would not be militarily ready to confront any hostile military invasion (as was the HRI's intent for the JMF to figure out). While the Jod had become the dominant human species in Companion Cresh, their technology was untested and unproven against other more technological-advanced foes in The Galaxy. Approach The doctrine, henceforth, was a direct-hands-on approach with two programs, one ensuring that the Kingdom of Jod was both militarily ready at home and especially on the Planet of Jod (Bradley-Hux Ammunition Conversion Program), while the other was ensuring the acquisition and adaptation of military technology from the Outside Galaxy to ensure the Jod Military Forces could go toe-to-toe against any military threat (Re-Acquisition Product Program). It should be noted that while the doctrine called for modernization of the military, it did so within the context of keeping as much of the social & cultural aspects of the storied Jod Military Forces alive within the cultural context of the Kingdom of Jod. House of Royal Intelligence & Operation Timber It is generally believed that the House of Royal Intelligence (HRI) had long ago found a way to the Outside Galaxy with the Alpha-Omega Traversal Wormhole and had kept such information secret from the public and most of the military and Jod Royal Court. It was this secret discovery that lead the HRI & Jod Military Sciences into partnering to discover & implement the only way possible to utilize the wormhole: Red Rock Drive utilizing Red Rock. While this belief is most certainty true (the HRI had discovered a way to the Outside Galaxy back in 104 BBY), the HRI's belief in keeping the information secret not only allowed it to know what was going on in the Outside Galaxy and always be prepared, but also exposed the corruption and deceitfulness in Operation Timber when the information was made known to highly placed nobility within the Jod Royal Court & even higher placed military officers in the military in very limited capacities (although still highly classified to the public and most other nobles & military personnel). The HRI spent the next 10 years (from 20.5 BBY to 10 BBY) in Operation Timber preventing corrupted nobles & military personnel from accessing the Outside Galaxy for political & personal gain, ensuring that the Kingdom of Jod stayed the myth it was to the Outside Galaxy. The operation also ensured loyalty to the Jod Royal House in no uncertain terms. Category:Records & Orders Category:Kingdom of Jod